The Wedding
by DataKenobi05
Summary: My first Jeannie Fanfiction! It's Major Healey's Wedding, Tony is the best man. Roger feels terrible that Jeannie cannot be in his wedding but she gets occupied by the brides brother. Temperatures
1. Announcements

The Wedding  
  
This is my first I dream of Jeannie story, but I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1~ The announcement  
  
It was Sunday morning and Major Tony Nelson was sitting at the table eating some pancakes Jeannie had 'made' for him.  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"In here Roger." He called, hearing his best friend, Roger Healy walk through the front door.  
  
"Oh boy that smells good."  
  
"Thank you Major Healy."  
  
"Oh, good morning Jeannie." He said as she was suddenly standing next to him.  
  
"Would you like some?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you. I wont be able to eat."  
  
"Why not Roge, are you sick?"  
  
"No, no, it's not that. I just. . . . well, I proposed to Lili today."  
  
Tony stood up after he was done choking on his coffee.  
  
"You did? What did she say?"  
  
"She said yes."  
  
"Roger, that's great!"  
  
"Oh congratulations Major Healy. Um, when is your marriage?"  
  
"In three weeks. I can hardly contain myself. I finally found a woman that I'm actually in love with."  
  
"Oh how wonderful."  
  
"Yes. Um, Tony I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my best man."  
  
"Of course I will Roge."  
  
"Great." He said then looked to Jeannie. "Jeannie I would love it if you were my maid of honor, but Lili wanted her sister."  
  
"Oh I under stand major Healy."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You do know that Lili's sister will be dancing with Tony?"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Oh I do not mind." She said, not that that statement put either of the men's minds at ease.  
  
"You don't mind Jeannie?"  
  
"Of course not master."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, we had better be going Tony, we have a brifing with Dr. Bellows." Roger said grabbing his hat. "Oh, have a good day Jeannie."  
  
"You to Major Healy."  
  
Then the two astronauts left the house. Jeannie was alone thinking about how wonderful it would be for Roger to get married, then the idea of HER master dancing with some woman she did not know started to eat away at her.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Please Reply ( 


	2. Arguments and Promises

Chapter 2~ Arguments and Promises  
  
I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of chapter 1 so. . . . . I do not own anything. Too bad(.  
  
By the end of the day Jeannie was fuming. While she was cleaning she accidentally broke two teacups and four plates. Wanting to take all her anger out on her master, she left them broken.  
  
At around 6:00 she heard her master and Major Healy come walking up the path to the front door.  
  
"Lili wants someone who knows what they're doing."  
  
"Okay Rog I will look for someone. Jeannie?"  
  
"Yes master?" she said somewhat coldly.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, it is nothing."  
  
"Okay, well can I have some dinner please?"  
  
"Of course. Sometimes I wonder how you would eat without me." She said sighing and left for the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Well, let me know if you find someone. See ya later."  
  
"Yeah, bye Rog."  
  
Tony shut the door behind his friend and walked into the kitchen where Jeannie had blinked up supper.  
  
"Wow Jeannie this looks wonderful."  
  
"Are you pleased with it?"  
  
"Am I ever not?"  
  
"It was just a question master!" She yelled angrily and went to her bottle.  
  
Tony just shook his head and finished eating. Walking out of the kitchen he picked up Jeannie's bottle.  
  
"Goodnight Jeannie."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Jeannie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked and watched as a cloud of pink smoke billowed out of her bottle, forming into Jeannie.  
  
"It's not that I'm mad master, I just don't like the idea of you dancing with that girl!"  
  
"Jeannie listen, at weddings the bridal party dances with their partners."  
  
"Well I want to be your partner."  
  
"You can't Jeannie."  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Because. Lili's sister is going to be my partner."  
  
"I can change that."  
  
"Jeannie, you will not interfere with Roger's wedding!"  
  
"Fine!" She yelled and went back into her bottle.  
  
Tony had the urge to put the stopper in, but he didn't want her to be mad at him anymore then she already was.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Tony woke up to the most wonderful smell. He flung his legs over the side of his bed and pulled on his robe. Walking to the kitchen, he heard voices. One was Roger's, Lili's and. . . Oh no, Jeannie.  
  
"Good morning Tony." Jeannie said as she saw her master walk in. She got up at put her arms around him.  
  
"I'm sorry I got angry with you last night."  
  
"It's okay Jeannie. I'm sorry to." He said and felt her kiss him.  
  
"Major Nelson, I had no idea that you had a girlfriend." Lili said after Jeannie pulled away from Tony.  
  
"Yeah, she's one of a kind." He said and looked at Roger, who shrugged. His attention went back to Jeannie who was in a light blue outfit. He let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't wearing her harem pants and top.  
  
"We were just having a nice chat and I found out that Jeannie helped bake and plan for her brother's wedding. Now, I wanted someone who did this kind of thing before, so I asked Jeannie who graciously decided to help."  
  
"Oh, great." Tony said giving Jeannie a 'look'. Then he realized that he was still in his pajamas and robe.  
  
"Um if you will excuse me while I change."  
  
"Of course Tony." Lili said.  
  
"Jeannie, can I see you for a minute."  
  
"Yes."  
  
When they got to Tony's room, he shut the door and turned on her.  
  
"What are you doing saying you're going to help Lili plan and cook for her wedding?"  
  
"Well, we were just talking about it and I mentioned that I had helped with my brother's wedding."  
  
"Oh well this is just great. Just great. You better not do anything to mess anything up."  
  
"Oh master you don't trust me?"  
  
He sighed and thought before he replied.  
  
"It's not that Jeannie, I'm just telling you now, if you do anything I will not be happy."  
  
"I know master. I promise I will not mess anything up."  
  
"Good."  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. Meeting Melody

Chapter 3~ Meeting Melody  
  
In the days that followed, Lili and Roger were at the house practically every day. Jeannie took very kindly to Lili and the two would sit in the kitchen all morning looking over cake designs and invitations.  
  
"Oh I like this one." Lili said turning the book for Jeannie to see.  
  
"Oh, well, it's awfully big."  
  
"Well I'm planning on a big wedding."  
  
"Oh that's good. Do you have a lot of family?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I have four sisters and two brothers."  
  
"That is a lot of siblings."  
  
"Yes, it wasn't always easy growing up in a house of 7 children. But we got by." She said and looked at Jeannie. "Do you have any sisters?"  
  
"Oh yes. . ."  
  
"Do you get along with her?"  
  
"Well, sometimes. She is always trying to get my mas. . . . I mean Tony."  
  
"Get him?"  
  
"Yes. She has tried to marry him before."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jeannie nodded.  
  
"Does he like her?"  
  
"Oh, not at all."  
  
"Well that's good." Lili said then shut the book. "Why don't we go see what the boys are doing."  
  
"Oh I would love to." Jeannie said and jumped out of her seat happy to go see her master.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you really love her huh?" Tony asked his friend while they were sitting on the couch.  
  
At that moment Jeannie and Lili were coming out of the kitchen, but stopped short to listen in.  
  
"I do. I really do. I never loved anyone more."  
  
"Well, I'm happy that you're happy Rog."  
  
Jeannie looked over to Lili who was smiling, but tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh Jeannie, he really loves me." She said and the two walked over to the couch.  
  
"Roger."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Lili walked over to him, sat on his lap, and kissed him. Jeannie looked on happily but Tony got up and walked to the kitchen, pulling Jeannie after him.  
  
"How long were you two standing there?"  
  
"Oh not long master. We had just got done looking at cake designs and she mentioned that we go see what you and Major Healey were doing."  
  
"Well, listen Jeannie. . . ." but he was cut short by the doorbell.  
  
Leaving the kitchen, Tony went to get the door but Lili was already talking to someone.  
  
"Oh, Tony, let me introduce you to my sister Melody."  
  
He stood rooted on the spot. He was looking at a beautiful redhead in a short spring dress.  
  
"Hello Tony, I have heard so much about you." She said taking his hand.  
  
Jeannie was at her master's side in a second.  
  
"Oh hello, you must be his girlfriend Jeannie."  
  
"Yes I am." She said without hesitating.  
  
"I have only heard good things about you from both Lili and Roger."  
  
Jeannie smiled and looked at Tony, whose eyes hadn't yet strayed from Melody.  
  
"Well we should go." Lili said walking out the door. "Roger."  
  
"Coming."  
  
"Would you like to come too Jeannie?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Well we have to go and get everyone measured for they're outfits for the wedding, maybe you can pick up a new dress to."  
  
"Oh that sounds wonderful!"  
  
"Good." Lili said and they went to the shopping mall.  
  
~TBC~ 


	4. Wedding Dresses

Chapter 4~ Wedding Dresses  
  
'Sweetheart, do we really have to go with you while you get the dresses?' Roger complained as the five of them walked through the mall.  
  
'Yes. But you wont be able to see my dress until the wedding day.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because it's bad luck.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Ah, here we are. Melody, I want you to go put your dress on and show Roger.'  
  
'Okay Lili.'  
  
'Now Jeannie, we have to find a dress for you.' Lili said and looked around the store until her eyes fell on a long black dress with a slit along the side.  
  
'Here try this one.' She said taking the dress off the hanger.  
  
'Oh it is beautiful. I shall try it on immediately.' Jeannie said and walked into the dressing room to put her dress on.  
  
While Jeannie was putting on her dress, Melody walked out in her bridesmaid dress.  
  
'See Roger, isn't it great?'  
  
Tony spoke first.  
  
'It's absolutely gorgeous.'  
  
'Oh you like it Tony?'  
  
'Yeah.' He said looking at the beautiful woman in front of him.  
  
Lili caught his eyes traveling over her sister. She was going to say something but some movement to her right distracted her. It was Jeannie.  
  
'Jeannie! Your dress is beautiful!' Lili said loudly to get the attention of Tony.  
  
'Wow Jeannie, you look great.' Roger said and put his arm around Lili. 'Darling, you are the best! That dress is perfect for her.'  
  
'Tony, what do you think?'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
He turned his gaze from Melody and towards Jeannie. It took him a while to speak.  
  
'Um, it's. . .um, nice. I like it.'  
  
'Oh do you really Tony?' Jeannie asked walking toward him.  
  
He felt the bottom of his stomach fall out as she got closer. For a while he forgot to breathe.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Should I get it for the wedding?'  
  
'Do you like it?'  
  
'Yes I do.'  
  
'Then get it.'  
  
'Really? Oh thank you so much!' She said putting her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Tony actually thought about the kiss and felt it for all it was worth. He didn't know how she did it, but she managed to take his breath right out of his lungs. But Jeannie broke off the kiss and turned right back to the dressing room. Obviously thinking nothing of it.  
  
'Tony, go with Roger to get measured for your suit.' Lili instructed, but he didn't move. 'Tony?'  
  
'What?'  
  
Lili looked towards Roger who motioned for him to follow.  
  
'Jeannie sure did look good in that dress didn't she?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'You okay Tony? You haven't talked very much since we've been here.'  
  
'I just have a lot on my mind.'  
  
'Oh I see.' He said smiling.  
  
'What are you smiling about?'  
  
'Oh nothing much.' He said then turned his attention to some ties.  
  
'Roger.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You know you're going to tell me. So just get it over with.'  
  
'It was nothing Tony, I just wanted to get you wondering,'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Ah, don't you think this one will look good?' He asked holding up a bright blue tie.  
  
'Um, no Rog, I don't.'  
  
'Oh, okay.'  
  
Tony laughed and they got measured for their suits.  
  
~TBC~ 


	5. Meeting Kyle

Chapter 5~ Meeting Kyle  
  
"Oh what a day." Tony said as he, Jeannie, Roger, and Lili went back to his house.  
  
"Master, would you like me to get you anything?"  
  
"A cup of tea would be nice."  
  
"I will get it right away."  
  
"Master?" Lili asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"Uh, yeah, it's just that a book that Jeannie is reading has a character in it who is a servant to this king you see. And ah, she can just really get into character."  
  
Roger looked at his fiancé and nodded.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well I'm glad she has such an imagination."  
  
"Yeah, she does." Roger said, but he just got a glare from his friend sitting on the couch.  
  
"Here you are master."  
  
"Oh thank you Jeannie." Tony said then looked at Lili. "Um, Jeannie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know you are really interested with your book, but would you mind just calling me Tony?"  
  
"What book?"  
  
"That book that you are reading." He said moving his eyes sharply to where Lili was.  
  
"Oh! Oh yes, that book. Sorry mas. . . Tony."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
Jeannie got the rest of them some refreshments and they talked about the wedding.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you so much for letting us stay Tony."  
  
"Oh, well you're very welcome."  
  
"Yes come again."  
  
"Oh I'm sure we will. But ah, Jeannie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You live here too?"  
  
"No! No, Jeannie lives in the apartments down town."  
  
Jeannie looked sharply up at her master who gave her a look that clearly said 'I'll explain later.'  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, do you need a ride Jeannie?"  
  
"No, Tony will take me home."  
  
"Okay well we had better be going."  
  
"Okay, goodbye Roge."  
  
"See ya tomorrow Tony."  
  
"Okay, well I got to make a few phone calls. See ya tomorrow." He said and walked into his bedroom, leaving Lili, Roger and Jeannie to say their goodbyes.  
  
"See you tomorrow Jeannie." Lili said she opened the door and shrieked as someone came walking up the driveway.  
  
"Kyle is that you?"  
  
"Hi Lili. Mel said I could find you here." He said coming up to the front door. He saw Roger and smiled.  
  
"Hey Roger, you keeping good care of my sister?"  
  
"Yeah, good. . .good care."  
  
"Great. And who might you be?" He said turning to Jeannie, who was standing next to Lili.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I should have introduced you to her. Kyle this is my good friend Jeannie. Jeannie this is my brother."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Kyle."  
  
"Very nice to meet you Miss Jeannie." He said and took her hand and kissed it.  
  
Jeannie smiled and tried to hide her blush.  
  
"Well Kyle, Roger is going to take me home is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to stop by later?" he asked his sister sarcastically.  
  
"Of course, where would you stay?"  
  
"Well maybe if I got an invitation to Jeannie's place." He said, still holding the genie's hand.  
  
"Don't even think about it Ky. She is dating Roger's best friend, Major Anthony Nelson."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, sorry to burst your bubble."  
  
"That's alright." He said then faced Jeannie again. "Would you like me to escort you to the wedding?"  
  
"Oh, I would like that very much." She said, looking up into Kyle's beautiful hazel eyes. She felt like she was on cloud nine.  
  
"Great. Um, do you think I could use your phone?"  
  
"Oh, certainly. Please come in." She said and held her breath as he walked by her into the house.  
  
"I will call you tomorrow Jeannie."  
  
"Okay Lili, I will be waiting."  
  
"Good. Oh and watch out for my brother, he's quite a ladies man."  
  
"Oh you do not have to worry about him."  
  
"Good. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jeannie waited until Roger pulled away and then went back into the house.  
  
"Nice place you got here."  
  
"Oh this is not 'my place', this is my mas. . . I mean Tony's house."  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"Yes, my uh, boyfriend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You may use the telephone. It is over there on the table."  
  
"Oh, thank you." He said and picked up the phone only to hear Tony's voice on the other end. He sat it down carefully, back on the receiver.  
  
"Jeannie?"  
  
"Yes Kyle?"  
  
"Tony, is on the phone."  
  
"Oh, well I will tell him that you need to use it."  
  
"Umm, no I wouldn't want to bother him. Why don't we just sit on the couch and watch some television?"  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She said and sat next to Kyle on the couch.  
  
Jeannie didn't realize that Kyle had put his arm around her shoulders until she heard her master coming form his room. She quickly stood up, almost bringing Kyle to the floor, when Tony entered the living room.  
  
"Tony, I want you to meet Lili's brother Kyle. Kyle this is Tony." She said and watched as the two men looked at each other for a while, sizing the other up.  
  
"Well Major Nelson, I have heard a lot about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. And might I add." He said looking almost longingly at Jeannie "That you have a very nice and beautiful girl."  
  
"Yes I know." He said putting an arm around Jeannie and pulling her to him.  
  
"Well I must be going to my sisters. I will see you tomorrow Jeannie."  
  
"Okay, goodbye Kyle."  
  
Jeannie walked him to the door and watched him go.  
  
"Jeannie?" Tony's voice came floating in from the living room.  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Will you come in here please?"  
  
She didn't answer, only went in and sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Is there something you need master?"  
  
"No, I just. . .Jeannie, you don't have to start calling me master as soon as everyone leaves." He said looking at Jeannie.  
  
"Okay mas. . . I mean Tony."  
  
He smiled and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"So, what did you think of. . . Kyle?"  
  
"He was very nice Tony. When he found out you were on the phone he said he would wait until you were done to make his call, even when I said I would ask you to get off."  
  
"That's nice, but that's not what I ment."  
  
"Well then what did you mean?"  
  
"Well, um I was wondering what your first impression of him was."  
  
"You mean, do I find him attractive?"  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
"Master, any woman who wouldn't find him attractive might have a problem."  
  
Tony nodded and felt his body start to rise in temperature.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." He lied.  
  
"Oh good."  
  
Jeannie fell back into his arms and felt him pull her even closer then before, if that was possible. And finally Jeannie realized that her master must be jealous. Wanting him to feel more at ease, she sat up and kissed him. Totally taken by surprise, Tony just sat there until he realized what was going on and wrapped her tighter in his arms. Jeannie threw her arms around his neck and felt what she thought was actual passion behind her master's kiss.  
  
Tony reluctantly pulled away from her, his eyes still closed and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Jeannie was on her feet.  
  
"Master you need some rest. It's nearly midnight and you have to get up early in the morning."  
  
Before he could reply Jeannie folded her arms, blinked, and Tony found himself in his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Exhausted by the day's events Jeannie went back into her bottle. But before she went to sleep she lightly touched her lips and smiled.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed! It means a lot! 


	6. Authors note

Author's Note:  
  
If anyone needs any plot bunnies e-mail me or reply to this message. I have a lot of ideas but I don't have the time to write them all, and I would like them to be somewhat original as in different from my writing. So if your interested contact me. I also have Yahoo! Messenger my name is gummybear_125.  
  
~Steph aka DataKenobi05 


	7. The Rehearsal

Chapter 6~ The Rehearsal  
  
Tony felt the sun lightly dancing on his skin the next morning. He felt wonderful and refreshed. The only thing that could make him happier was to go into the dining area and eat some of Jeannie's wonderful cooking. Getting up, he pulled on his robe and went to his bedroom door. Suddenly the smell of hot waffles and coffee flowed through the air and he smiled to himself, until he heard laughter.  
  
"Oh Kyle that is absolutely mean."  
  
Tony inched himself closer to where he heard Jeannie talking to Kyle.  
  
"It was I'll have to admit, but once you look back on how ridiculous your childhood was, well, you just can't help but laugh."  
  
"Oh I know, my sister used to pick on me all the time. Though I still do not find it very funny."  
  
After she said that Kyle was laughing hard.  
  
"No, the sibling who was made fun of usually don't find it very funny."  
  
Laughing softly Jeannie leaned forward and propped her head on her hand.  
  
Tony was starting to say over and over to himself, 'She's not interested in him. She's not interested in him,' just to keep himself from exploding.  
  
"Jeannie I must say that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. And let me tell you, I have met a lot."  
  
Jeannie looked flattered, then thought that maybe Kyle was really interested in her.  
  
"Umm, I think I had better wake Tony up." She said standing. But Kyle grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.  
  
Still watching Tony felt his temperature rise dangerously high when Kyle touched his genie.  
  
"When shall I pick you up tomorrow?" He asked innocently.  
  
"What time is the wedding?"  
  
"It starts at two o'clock."  
  
"Oh, ummm."  
  
"How about noon? Then we can go to lunch together." He urged.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." She said and pulled her arm away from him. She started to walk towards the living room when she ran into her master. "Oh mas. . . Tony, I was just about to come get you."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm awake." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Well, I don't wish to intrude anymore this morning so I will be going." Kyle said and stood to leave, but an arm stopped him. Looking up, he saw the clouded eyes of Tony Nelson.  
  
"You won't be intruding." He said. "And besides, you haven't finished your breakfast."  
  
"Oh really Tony, I had better be going."  
  
"Okay, nice to see you again Kyle."  
  
"You too." He said and let the house.  
  
"Oh master, why did you have to go do that for?" Jeannie said crossing her arms and walking around the table.  
  
"What are you mad at me for?"  
  
"I was simply having a nice conversation with Kyle and you made him leave."  
  
"Jeannie you were right here. I told him he should stay."  
  
"Anyone could tell you were being sarcastic."  
  
"Well I didn't mean to be." He said making a pouty face. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Smiling, Jeannie stood up and went around to the back of her master, hugging him.  
  
"Of course I'm not mad master. Not at all."  
  
"Good. Should we get ready for the rehearsal?"  
  
"Of course." She said and blinked. Tony was in his air force uniform and Jeannie in a purple mini dress.  
  
"Wonderful. Thanks Jeannie." He said and ate his breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where could Tony and Jeannie be?" Lili asked, mostly to herself.  
  
"Oh don't worry Lili, Tony is usually right on time. And. . . we still have a few minutes." Roger said, putting his arms around his bride to be.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"Well, as long as they're not extremely late." She said and as if it was a cue, Tony and Jeannie came around the side.  
  
"Oh there you two are. I was beginning to wonder." Lili said and hugged Jeannie.  
  
"Well we had a bit of traffic trouble." Tony explained and looked around the garden.  
  
"Do you like it Tony?" Roger asked walking up to his friend.  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, kinda like a fairytale."  
  
Tony let his mind drift for a while but came right back to reality when Jeannie's arms went around his neck.  
  
"Master, Lili says she needs you to go in the back."  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks Jeannie." He said and was going to walk away from her but out of the corner of his eye he saw him.  
  
Kyle didn't see Tony looking at him and started to walk toward the area he and Jeannie were in. Tony wanted to put that guy in his place, so he put his arms around Jeannie, and pulled her into the tightest embrace he would allow himself to hold her and slightly bent his neck so his lips covered hers. Jeannie pressed her own lips against his, all the time wondering what had made her master kiss her.  
  
When he pulled away to go and get ready for the rehearsal, Jeannie saw Kyle and didn't know rather to be mad at her master or happy that he was jealous.  
  
"Wait for me after the rehearsal okay Jeannie?"  
  
"Yes. . . Tony." She said his name sarcastically. Though she hated to be mad at her master, she thought that the only reason he kissed her was because of Kyle.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeannie sat through the rehearsal, arms crossed and she scowled every time she looked at her master. Kyle was quick to notice and Tony saw him talking to Jeannie, then saw the two of them leave.  
  
~TBC~ 


	8. One Very Long Night

Chapter 7~ One Very Long Night  
  
Tony was pacing the floor for nearly a half an hour. It was eleven o'clock and Jeannie still wasn't home. He didn't understand what he did to make her so mad at him. More then once he thought that maybe Kyle had kept her somewhere and not let her come home. But that didn't make any sense, she was a genie, she could just blink herself home if she wanted to.  
  
'Maybe she doesn't want to come home Tony. Why do you think she left in the first place? She probably wants to stay with him. Remember what she said when you asked her if she thought Kyle was attractive?'  
  
" 'any woman who wouldn't find him attractive might have a problem.'"  
  
Tony knew his mind would not be his friend tonight, it would make him worry about Jeannie, it wouldn't let him sleep when he needed all the sleep he could get for the next day, and well, it would make him worry about Jeannie.  
  
Knowing there was nothing he could do until Jeannie came back, Tony sat on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jeannie I was so worried!" Tony said and pulled her to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"  
  
Pulling away from him, Jeannie twisted something on her finger. And looked up at her master, she knew he would understand.  
  
"Master, I am in love Kyle. And he is in love with me, and we are getting married." She said showing the ring to her master.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am getting married master. He loves me."  
  
"Jeannie you can't marry him!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he cant really love you."  
  
"You are just saying that because I am a genie."  
  
"No, I'm saying that because I love you. And he can't love you like I do."  
  
"Master, why did you wait until it was too late?"  
  
"Jeannie it doesn't have to be too late." He said, fear creeping into his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry master." She said kissing him on the forehead, and walking toward the door.  
  
"No Jeannie, please don't go."  
  
~*~  
  
"No Jeannie, please don't go."  
  
Jeannie was sitting on the floor next to her master who was talking in his sleep.  
  
"I'm not leaving master. I am right here." She said stoking his hair.  
  
"Jeannie!" He said, starting to yell.  
  
"Master, please wake up." She said shaking him slightly.  
  
He suddenly opened his eyes and saw Jeannie next to him. Looking at the clock he tried to remember what he was dreaming about. But the harder her tried, the more details he forgot. He only remembered that he and Jeannie were arguing, and he was trying to make her stay.  
  
"Oh Jeannie, where have you been?"  
  
"At the beach."  
  
"With Kyle?"  
  
"No master. He dropped me off there."  
  
Tony let out a sigh and sat up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I needed to think master." She said not realizing she was not sitting down on the couch with her master.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"A lot of things."  
  
"Are you angry with me?" He asked, putting an arm around her.  
  
"I was, but then I realized you do things just for me."  
  
Tony smiled and lightly put Jeannie's head on the pillow, the rest of her in his arms.  
  
"I was worried you weren't coming back tonight."  
  
"You never have to worry master, I will always come back." She said and closed her eyes, just lying in his arms.  
  
Tony took the time to shift his body slightly so he could kiss her. This time Jeannie could feel her heart speed up as she felt his lips against hers. When he pulled away she kept her eyes shut.  
  
"Goodnight Jeannie." He said softly into her hair.  
  
"Goodnight master."  
  
Tony felt Jeannie fall into a deep sleep and rubbed his eyes. This time when Tony fell asleep he dreamt only of better times with his genie.  
  
When he woke up to find Jeannie still in his arms, he couldn't help but smile. He would let her sleep a little longer before waking her to get ready for Roger and Lili's wedding.  
  
~TBC~ 


	9. The Big Day

Chapter 8~ The Big Day  
  
"Jeannie I'm leaving."  
  
Tony was to be at Eleanor Gardens at one o'clock to get ready for the wedding. It was almost noon and he wanted to say goodbye to Jeannie before he left to eat with Dr. Bellows and his wife.  
  
"Jeannie?" He called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming master." She yelled down.  
  
Tony could hear her coming but turned around to look out the window when he heard a car pull up to the house.  
  
"Master?"  
  
Hearing his title, Tony turned around and looked at Jeannie. She looked absolutely fabulous.  
  
"Jeannie, you're gorgeous." He said walking towards her.  
  
"You like it master?"  
  
"Yes, very much." He said and remembered the first time he had seen Jeannie in that dress in the mall. She had been beautiful, but now with her hair and makeup done, she was stunning. Kyle had brought him back to reality by beeping his car horn, about ten times.  
  
Jeannie opened the door and held up her hand to tell him to wait a minute.  
  
"Well you better be going Jeannie, he would hate it if you kept him waiting."  
  
"Oh he can wait while you kiss me goodbye." She said and very softly pressed her lips against his.  
  
Usually that would be it and she would leave, but Tony kissed her passionately back supporting her back with one hand and running his fingers through her wonderfully soft hair with the other. He could feel her turning into air in his hands, and it took all of his willpower not to shut the door and lead her to the couch so he could stay there with her all day.  
  
Hearing a car door open and shut brought him back to reality. Tony broke off the kiss almost instantly, but he was still supporting Jeannie who didn't seem to realize the time. He stood her up just as Kyle came in.  
  
"Hi Tony," he said kindly before moving his attention to Jeannie.  
  
"Wow. Jeannie, you look beautiful."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, thank you Kyle." She said then looked at her master, who was unusually calm.  
  
"Well, shall we go?"  
  
"Of course." She said then turned to Tony. "Goodbye master, see you at the wedding."  
  
"Goodbye Jeannie, have a good lunch."  
  
~*~ 


	10. I do

Chapter 9~  
  
I Do  
  
Tony was sitting at a table at Mario's with Dr. Bellows and Amanda. They were busy talking about Major Healey's wedding that would be taking place within two hours.  
  
"I do hope our food will be arriving shortly, we need to be heading to the gardens so we will be ready for Major Healey's wedding."  
  
"Oh I'm sure it will be darling." Amanda said getting a little frustrated at her husband.  
  
Tony was in a daze and barely heard Mr. and Mrs. Bellows arguing about how Mrs. Bellows should hold her flowers.  
  
"So major, when are you going to get married?" Amanda asked, going straight to the point.  
  
"Amanda, don't prod." Her husband scolded.  
  
"That's all right Dr. Bellows. Um, well I'm not sure when I will get married." He said and the three of them waited for their food to arrive.  
  
"Well you do have a girlfriend don't you?" Amanda asked, not being able to keep quiet  
  
"Yes."  
  
"DO you love her?"  
  
"Of course I do Mrs. Bellows."  
  
"Well then what is the problem?"  
  
"I.. well I'm not sure." Tony said and thought about it.  
  
"Ah the food is here." Dr. Bellows announced and the three of them ate. ~*~  
  
A restaurant away Jeannie and Kyle were almost done with their own food.  
  
"Would you like to go dancing tomorrow?" Kyle asked finishing his roll.  
  
"I do not think so Kyle. I like you a lot, but I am Major Nelson's girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah I know, I wish you weren't." He said and put his hand over hers.  
  
Jeannie jumped up at the gesture and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Kyle I want to go to the gardens now."  
  
"I thought we could stay a little while longer and maybe have some dessert.  
  
"No, I don't want dessert, please?"  
  
"Sure." He said and stood.  
  
The two walked out and got into the car. Jeannie was quiet all the way there and couldn't wait until she could see her master.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeannie was upset when she got there and found out her master wasn't there yet. But she was soon feeling much better as she went to help Lili with her wedding dress.  
  
"Oh I am so happy Jeannie." Lili said as she looked into the mirror.  
  
"I am glad Lili, no one deserves this more then you and Roger."  
  
"What about you and Tony?"  
  
"Well I am not sure."  
  
"Don't you love him?"  
  
The question took Jeannie by surprise.  
  
"Of course I love him. I love him more then anything else in the world."  
  
"Well then what is the problem?"  
  
"He hasn't asked me yet."  
  
~*~  
  
Tony, Mr. and Mrs. Bellows arrived and Tony went to see Roger.  
  
"Hey Rog. You ready?"  
  
"Yes.no.yes."  
  
"Ummm, good."  
  
"Tony I'm nervous."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Tony smiled at his friend and straightened his tie.  
  
"Well, no one deserves this more then you and Lili."  
  
"Hey Tony?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ever going to marry Jeannie?"  
  
Tony didn't answer right away; he walked up to the mirror to fix his hair.  
  
"Maybe someday Rog."  
  
~*~  
  
Jeannie was sitting next to Dr. and Mrs. Bellows and watched as the bridal party started walking down the aisle. When Tony walked by Jeannie smiled at how wonderful he looked, but then she saw Melody. Jeannie was quick to notice that their arms were linked. She wanted to blink her into oblivion, but decided better of it.  
  
Everyone stood as Lili came walking down the aisle. She was beautiful, and as she got up to were Roger was waiting, Jeannie noticed him let out a breath of air and smile as he took her hand.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness as we join this man and this woman in the bonds of Holy Matrimony." the minister started and said more words to the congregation.  
  
Jeannie looked over to Mrs. Bellows who was crying.  
  
"Oh Mrs. Bellows, what is the matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing dear, I just always cry at weddings."  
  
Thinking it was the right thing to do, Jeannie started to cry as well.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the wedding was beautiful and the reception was wonderful.  
  
Although Jeannie got a little uptight as she watched Melody dance with her master, she kept calm and waited for him to come over and sit with her.  
  
"Hello Jeannie."  
  
"Hello master."  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"Oh no, nothing."  
  
Jeannie looked over to where Lili and Roger was sitting and smiled. Another dance started and Tony got to his feet.  
  
"Miss Jeannie, may I have this dance."  
  
Jeannie looked up at her master and found she couldn't move right away.  
  
"I would love to Tony."  
  
He smiled that priceless smile and took her hand.  
  
As they made their way to the floor, Mrs. Bellows was watching intently.  
  
"Oh Alfred isn't this wonderful. Maybe he will marry her!"  
  
"Amanda I don't want to hear anymore about it. Now, would you like to dance?"  
  
"Of course darling."  
  
Tony put his arm around Jeannie's waist and pulled her to him. She was so comfortable in his arms. Jeannie loved the way he danced with her. But just as soon the dance was over and Tony and Jeannie went to say goodbye to Lili and Roger.  
  
"Goodbye Lili," Jeannie said and hugged her friend.  
  
"Oh goodbye Jeannie."  
  
"I do hope you have a good time on your honeymoon."  
  
"Oh I'm sure we will," Lili said with a glint in her eye.  
  
As Tony was saying his goodbyes, Jeannie's eyes wondered over to the gift table.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot your present."  
  
"It's okay Jeannie, Roger and I have been talking it over and I know what you can give Lili for a gift."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tony didn't answer, just nodded to Roger and walked outside. The girls followed them until they were out of earshot to everyone.  
  
"Go ahead Jeannie."  
  
"Go ahead and what?"  
  
"Give them whatever they want."  
  
Jeannie smiled knowingly and looked to Lili.  
  
"What is it you would like for a wedding present?"  
  
"Um, oh! I know. A whole new bed with a new frame, sheets, comforters, and pillows." She said dreaming.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lili watched as Jeannie folded her arms and blinked.  
  
Right in front of her eyes was the bed and bedspreads she wanted.  
  
"How.. how did you do that."  
  
"Well, I am a genie."  
  
Lili's eyes grew big and she smiled.  
  
"That's great. I know a genie!"  
  
"Your not shocked?" Roger asked looking shocked himself.  
  
"Well yes but what did you expect me to do? Pass out?"  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"Oh come on darling. Who would pass out?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Well you're a man."  
  
Jeannie laughed and blinked up the limo Lili and Roger would be riding in.  
  
"Well have a good time." Tony said putting an arm around Jeannie and watching them go.  
  
As the car drove away Tony and Jeannie were waving.  
  
"Do you think they're looking?" Tony asked softly.  
  
"No. I know I wouldn't be." She looked at her master and kissed him. Pulling away she blinked and the two were gone.  
  
~THE END~  
  
Hope you liked it! Keep your eyes open for more stories about Lili, Roger, Tony, and Jeannie. Maybe even get to read about Tony and Jeannie's own wedding;)  
  
~STEPH 


End file.
